Against All Odds
by Anunaki
Summary: This was written about 10 years ago as a response to a challenge on to write a story using the song "Against All Odds" by Phil Collins.


All he had to do was get past exit 185. Then the next exit was Tucumcari, 120 miles away. Once he got there he would be on the interstate and there would be no turning back. A light rain started to fall and he turned up the radio against the noise. The song ended and was followed by silence. Then a much too cheery DJ began his banter.

"It's eight-o-clock, and everybody knows what that means. It's time to go live to the KROZ Valentine's Ball where we are just about to announce the winner of the annual battle of the bands concert. Our very own Jaxon Stax is there MC'ing the event. Jaxon?"

"Thanks, T.J. The crowd is just going wild here with anticipation. The envelope, please. And for the second year in a row, the reigning band and still champs, Roswell's own, The Whit's!"

A few chords played a melody that teased Michael's memory, then Maria's voice began, a velvety warmth that reverberated through the car, dispelling the cold night air.

_How can I just let you walk away,_  
_Just let you leave without a trace,_  
_When I stand here taking every breath with you?_  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

He had thought that he had planned the perfect time to leave. The fourteenth. The rent was due on the fifteenth so by leaving at the end of the month he had a little extra cash. Plus, Maria had that singing thing, she would probably to be too busy to find out that he was gone until tomorrow. He hadn't realized that it was Valentine's Day until Max had tried to use that to guilt him into staying. He should have known then that Max would go and tell her. Max couldn't understand that things were different for him and Maria. They weren't little perfect kids from perfect families like Max and Liz. He and Maria knew how things really were. There weren't happily ever afters for people like them.

But she had been there waiting for him in the parking lot. He was glad that there was a chill in the air. Maria always complained about how hot it was on stage, he knew that under that trench coat she was wearing some strapless thing or one of those short skirts she always wore that drove him crazy.

"I hear you're going on a trip."

"If that's what you want to call it."

He dropped his eyes from the anger and pain in her face. The street light illuminated the pale smooth skin of her legs through the front of her coat as she stepped towards him.

"So you were gonna leave, just like that? No goodbye? No anything?"

He forced his eyes to meet hers. "I thought it would be best that way."

"You would think that." He could see the tears start to form in her eyes. He turned back to rearranging his things in the trunk. "It probably is best. Best if you take your walled-up little world where you don't hurt anybody and you don't love anybody and just go. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for, it obviously isn't here." He'd expected her to leave then, but instead she had just stood there, until she was only a dot in the rear view mirror.

_How can you just walk away from me,_  
_When all I can do is watch you leave?_  
_We shared the laughter and the pain,_  
_We even shared the tears._  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

Michael thought back to the first time he had heard this song. He had just bought the Jetta from Amy Deluca and was giving Maria a ride to their shift at the crashdown.

"I can't believe you actually bought this piece of crap from my mother. But then I guess it must have a lot of sentimental value to you. Kidnapping me, FBI gunfire." She melodramatically sniffed and moved as if wiping a tear away. "It's sweet, really."

"Hey, I needed a car and she was selling it cheap."

"Yeah, only because I put in a good word for you."

To stop the conversation, he reached over and flipped on the radio. On came some guy whining over sappy piano music. "Please tell me this isn't the only radio station that comes in."

"What, don't you like my Mom's moldy oldies?"

He attempted to change the station, but Maria slapped his hand away. "This is a good song." She turned up the volume and started singing at the top of her lungs, the wind through the window whipping her hair around wildly.

_So take a look at me now_  
_There's just an empty space_  
_And there's nothing left here to remind me_  
_Just the memory of your face_  
_Take a look at me now_  
_There's just an empty space_  
_And if you coming back to me is against all odds_  
_Then that's what I've got to face_

At the next stoplight he noticed people staring and had to lean over and kiss her just to shut her up. That had been a big mistake. Once again he'd acted without thinking and the result was Maria making all sorts of assumptions about what they were to each other.

_I wish I could just make you turn around_  
_Turn around and see me cry_  
_There's so much I need to say to you_  
_So many reasons why_  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

That was why he had to leave town. He couldn't get attached. He didn't really know anything about who he was. He couldn't promise forever. Hell, he couldn't even promise next week. She had no right to expect anything more from him.

_So take a look at me now_  
_Well, there's just this empty space_  
_There's nothing left here to remind me_  
_Just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now_  
_Cause there's just an empty space_  
_To wait for you is all I can do_  
_And that's what I've got to face_

The rain got heavier. It seemed that the wiper blades and his heartbeat and his breathing were all kept in time by the sound of Maria's voice. Why did this piece of shit car have such good speakers? Maria's voice, warm and sultry, sounded as though she was whispering right in his ear.

_Take a good look at me now_  
_I'll still be standing here_  
_If you coming back to me is against all odds_  
_That's the chance I''ve got to take_

_Take a look at me now_

His headlights lit up the highway sign ahead. Exit 185. He pretended that it was only the rain on the windshield that made it hard to read. All he had to do was get past Exit 185, then the next exit was Tucumcari, 120 miles away.


End file.
